


Random DnD  Drabbles

by Fictional_Dork1211



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Dork1211/pseuds/Fictional_Dork1211
Summary: The adventures of my dnd group
Kudos: 1





	Random DnD  Drabbles

So Kokichi decided to marry his enemy's mother, become their step-dad, then grounded them for life.

The enemy was 20. He's 16.

Our campaign let's 16 year olds marry adults

I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest


End file.
